The Morning After
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Sequel to PX3595... you will need to read that one first. The title says it all. ;) A little S/J


Sam woke stuck to her sleeping bag in her own sweat. After wrestling the sleeping bag for what felt like hours but could only have been a mere minute or so she realized something else. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning in an ominous way. She staggered out of the tent and all but ran to the tree-line. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teal'c sitting on a log beside their fire and then she was on her hands and knees puking her guts up.

"Captain Carter?" She ignored Teal'c and hoped he would just go away. She remained on her hands and knees spitting in an incredibly unattractive and very un-Samantha like way onto the soft pine needles in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly and wished her stomach would just… _no such luck._ She threw up again, this time stomach bile that burned the whole way up and left a revolting taste in her mouth.

She chanced a look behind her and noticed Teal'c was gone. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want _anyone_ seeing her in this state. She needed to get to the stream and clean herself up before the Colonel and Daniel woke. She hoped that Teal'c would keep what he saw to himself. She rose on wobbly legs and stumbled her way to the stream thanking her lucky stars it was only a few feet from her… _mishap_.

They hadn't tested the water so she wasn't able to drink it. She just knelt on the edge and splashed cold water onto her face. She would have to rinse her mouth out back at camp. She tipped her body backwards until she landed unceremoniously on her rear. Before heading back she should probably figure out how the hell she got into this position anyway.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair trying to remember what had happened the night before. Footsteps broke her concentration though and to her utter embarrassment she turned to see the Colonel. He was carrying something in his arms and had a smirk on his face. _Damn him_. He obviously knew something she didn't.

"Good morning Captain Carter," his voice grated on her already frayed nerves and if he wasn't her CO she would have ignored him completely.

"Good morning Sir," she managed to croak out and turned to face the stream once more. He came over and plonked himself next to her.

"Got you some things you might need…" She raised bleary eyes to his and then looked down at what he had in his lap. A bottle of water, sunglasses and… painkillers. This all meant only _one_ thing she could think of. She wasn't _sick_ she was _hungover_. She felt a flush of embarrassment rise to her cheeks. Oh this was _not_ good.

"Thank you, Sir." She took the bottle he held out and took a swig of water. It felt amazing against her aching throat. She replaced the cap and took the next item from him, sunglasses. She put them on and sighed with relief. She hadn't even realized how much the glaring sun had been making her head throb.

"I'm sure you want these most." He wiggled the packet of painkillers in front of her face, making her dizzy.

"Yes," she made to take them but he pulled them out of her reach and raised his eyebrows. "_Sir"_ she added with an internal sigh.

"Better," he let out a chuckle as she snatched the painkillers from him. She popped two into her hand and dry swallowed them.

"What happened?" She asked, pleased her voice didn't sound as bad as it had before the water.

"You don't remember?" He looked amused. Far too amused for her liking. Suddenly memories began flooding back and she placed a hand on the ground between herself and the Colonel to steady the sudden wave of nausea that came with the memories.

She remembered drinking a purple beverage that the Colonel had assured would be alright. _Just one_ he had told them. Then… dinner… she remembered eating dinner.

"Oh no…" Her memories were vague but she definitely remembered standing on a table in _not much_ and the sight of the Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c coming to 'rescue' her. She looked down and discovered she was still wearing the Colonel's jacket. Oh _god_ she had been all over him… and she had called him _sexy_… "Oh no," she repeated. She looked up and the Colonel opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. She needed to apologize. "I am _so_ sorry Sir… I don't understand what happened…" He leant forward and placed a finger to her lips. She tried to ignore the tingle she felt at the contact and how cold her lips felt when he took his finger away.

"It's okay Carter, it happens. Apparently you were more affected by the drink than the rest of us." He gave her a reassuring smile and she found herself smiling back. He was being rather nice though and it did make her a little suspicious.

"I'm not going to live this one down am I?" She asked. He gave her a cheeky grin and she sighed aloud. That would be a _no._

**The End.**


End file.
